


Baby Hippo

by KitCat1995



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Foster Kid Keith (Voltron), Keith loves Hippos, Pre-Kerberos Mission, bit of feels, cute animal rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: Keith manages to sneak his new freind home and even into space.





	Baby Hippo

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely idea wacked me upside the head and would not leave me alone. Hope you all enjoy little Keith and eventually big Keith and his little freind!

It was the summer before he was supposed to start at the Garrison. All he had to do was stay out of trouble. That’s what his teachers had said when he finished the year. That’s what his social service person said was he stood with Takashi Shirogane, his guardian. That’s even what Mr. Shirogane said after he told Keith he could do what he wanted this summer, “Just stay out of trouble.”

Though trouble seemed to find him.

He couldn’t just leave her there! ‘The pet store owner said he was going to euthanize her, that no one wanted her. Well he did. She was perfect and he wasn’t going to let some old man say otherwise.

So as he left the pet store he carefully placed her in his back pack. He scurried out the isle while the old man had grab a bag of dog food in the back for some woman. He kept calm on his walk home. Taking mental note to look up more information on her and to figure out how to get extra vegetables for her. With a grin on his face he walked into Mr. Shirogane’s apartment; his backpack cradled gently in his arms.

“What do you have in there?” Mr. Shirogane said from the kitchen table. He had his laptop open and some paperwork scattered around the table. He had completely forgotten about Mr. Shirogane….

‘Shite’ Keith thought. He froze in fear as Shiro cocked a skeptical eyebrow.

“Nothing!” Keith hastily replied. He felt his face heat up as he quickly tried to rush to his room. He needed to find a place to hide her. He can just let Shiro send her back to die!

“I don’t think you would be holding _nothing_ so gently. So again, what do you have in the backpack?”

Keith froze as he tried to think up something. Why didn’t he think up a cover on the way back? He should have known this would happen! He just wanted to save her. He just wanted a friend.

He unconsciously gripped the backpack in fear and a loud squeak fills the room. He was caught. He knew it.

“What was that Keith?” Mr. Shirogane asked calmly as he set his paperwork down.

‘Maybe Mr. Shirogane would let him keep her?’ Keith thought hopefully as he lowered his backpack gently onto the table. Keith saw how Mr. Shirogane was wanting Keith to trust him, he just never trusted any guardian. He kept saying how he wants Keith to be happy and welcome here… maybe if he really wanted Keith to be happy he would allow him to keep her?

“I a….wondered into the pet store on my way back…and I overheard the owner mention how no one was interested in her. He said he was gonna put her down if no one bought her at the end of the month! I couldn’t let him kill her!”

Keith watched as Mr. Shirogane pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “What is she?” he asked calmly.

Slowly Keith unzipped the backpack and a hairless black head popped out and made a wheeking sound.

“She’s a hairless guinea pig. I think the store called them a skinny pig.”

“And you want to keep her?” he asked bluntly.

Keith looked up at him in shock. Would Mr. Shirogane really let him keep her! He didn’t believe it.

“I… yes! I really want to. She doesn’t deserve to die!” Keith quickly exclaims.

Mr. Shirogane sighed and looked up at Keith and then at the skinny pig.

He smiled lightly at her as she squeed again, “No she doesn’t.” A huge grin broke out on Keith’s face. “But that doesn’t make what you did right.” Mr. Shirogane added. “We are taking her back to the pet store.” Keith shoulders slummed in horror as he realized that Mr. Shirogane wasn’t going to let him keep her. Why would he? He was just some orphan discipline case. He didn’t deserve anything as amazing as her.  “To pay for her, some food, care items, and any accessories she may need.” He finished. Keith released his bag in shock. The skinny pig  wheeked again as she walked out the bag and stood in front of Keith

“You mean I can keep her!” he shouted gleefully.

Mr. Shirogane chuckled lightly at the reaction. “Yes, it does.”

Keith immediate runs over and launches himself onto Mr. Shirogane in a death grip of a hug, “THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!” he screamed.

“Woah, okay then.” Shirogane lurched back in surprise at the reaction and the sudden added weight.

“Thank you Mr. Shirogane!” Keith exclaimed one more time.

Chuckling he commented, “Your welcome, and you can call me Shiro, you know?”

“Thank you, Shiro.” Keith said one last time.

“Now one more thing before we take her back to get paid for.” He said as he slowly scoops her up. “This little gale needs a name.”

“Baby Hippo.” Keith says matter of fact.

Shiro stops at this as he looks at Keith questioningly.

“She looks like a baby hippo,” Keith explains.

“Okay then.” He turns to the guinea pig. “Well Baby Hippo, welcome to the family.” He said as he handed her over to Keith.

He gleefully accepted her as he grabbed his back pack and walked back out the door together. It looks like he can trust Shiro after all.

 

 

 


End file.
